Contest of the Heart
by Catstar91
Summary: May enters a new region to enter a more difficult contest. Drew enters to win agaist May and they both find out that the toughest battle is love. [MayxDrew] [OCxOC] Chapter Six is finally up.
1. A whole new Region

**Hey everyone. A friend and myself wrote this fan fic and we hope you like it It's no the Serebii forums but I decided it would be great if some others could read it too. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or the characters (except the ones we created)**

**Contest of the Heart **

**Chapter One: A whole new Region**

The sun was high above four travellers walking a steep hill to reach a new destination and adventure. These 4 travellers were Ash, Brock, Max and his sister May. They were walking steadily towards the Hoto region located over the hill they were struggling to get up. The Hoto region is a new destination for these 4 travellers and they recently finished travelling in Hoenn. The Hoto region didn't contain any gyms but Ash, Brock and Max were looking forward to getting something to eat. May's mind however, was on the big Contest located right in the center of the town. They hill managed to come to a stop as they reached the top where they looked over the beautiful landscape of the first town in the Hoto region, Alvetaro. May looked over the town in excitement as her gaze shifted to a huge building in the middle.

"Wow, there is the contest hall!" May had exclaimed happily.

"It's really big isn't it May?" Ash asked her grinning at her happiness.

May turned to look at them as she replied. "That's only because the competition is huge" she giggled.

Max shifted his glasses. "Are you nervous?" he asked simply.

"Hmmm" She sighed as she turned back to the view of the Contest hall. "Not really. I've really learned a lot from my previous competitions"

"So a region with just contests?" Brock asked smiling with a little emphasis on just.

"Yep. Three contests, but they're a lot harder than the ones in Hoenn so I might not do so well" May answered lowering her head after her last remark.

Ash, Brock and Max noticed this and wanted to raise her confidence. "Don't worry May" Ash said to her boldly.

"Yeah, don't be so sceptical May, you've done so well in your contests" this came from Brock.

Max walked up to her. "You're going to do great May" he said smiling.

May looked down surprised that her brother was being so supportive. She smiled confidently. "Yeah!" May exclaimed as she tightened her fist and raised them up to her chest. Her friends just continued to smile at her as she contained the look of assurance.

"Now let's eat!" Ash suggested cheerfully. With that, they all headed down to a food store where they bought some small items to eat.

They arrived at the Pokemon Centre at nightfall where they walked into the eating area. They all sat down in the seats where they all focused on eating, all except May. She seemed to be more interesting with looking outside the window though hardly anything was visible. She seemed to not be looking at anything but she was deep in thought. Something outside caught her attention as she snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked concerned

"Nothing, I'll be right back" May said as she got up and began to walk out to the lobby.

Ash, Brock and Max shifted from eating their meals and watched her walk out to the lobby of the Pokemon Centre.

"What's with May?" Brock questioned.

"Must be that time of the month again" Max replied with a smirk and a look of disgust.

Brock just gave a weird look in Max's direction while Ash looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ash inquired.

Max opened his mouth ready to speak but Brock stood up and stopped him by saying "Don't make it worse!" He returned him sitting position while they all resumed eating.

May stepped outside the Pokemon centre and looked around to see what caught her eye. She suddenly heard something behind the tall bushes so she slowly headed over to observe what was making the noises. She slowly made her way closer to the bushes when she heard a faint voice. As she stepped even closer, though still in front of the tall shrubs, she began to recognize the voice.

"Drew?" May questioned herself a little too loudly as someone at that moment emerged from behind the bushes.

May had guessed right, it was indeed Drew. The green-haired 'ego-centric' as she often found herself quoting, rival of May in her contests.

"Hi My, nice to finally see you again" Drew spoke quite sincerely though he still contained his legendary smirk on his face.

"Drew, uh…what are you doing here?" May enquired innocently feeling a little eager.

Drew did his trademark hair-flip as he responded "I was practicing a new strategy until someone intruded"

Drew said smugly now transfixing his eyes directly at May as he finished his sentence. May then felt a little taken aback by his response.

"I thought I heard something so I went to inspect when I heard a voice-" May was suddenly cut off by Drew.

"Inspecting aye? Curiosity killed the Delcatty you know" he commented.

May just wanted to get off the subject of 'spying' on him. "New Strategy? Does that mean you'll be entering the Alvetaro contest?" May questioned simply and at the same time she couldn't help feeling excited if he was.

"Of course!" He stated as a matter-of-factly. "So I presume you'll be competing?" Drew brought up with a sincere smile construed with a smirk.

At that, May smiled confidently "Yeah and just because it'll be harder that doesn't mean It'll stop me" she finished clenching her fists in determination.

"Well you certainly have improved from your first attempt. I predict you'll do very well" Drew complimented kindly which was emphasised by a smile on his face.

May was slightly shocked at his comment. 'Is he aware of what he just said, and that he is being…nice?' she asked herself. Drew noticed she wasn't responding so he decided to break the silence.

"Well, until you're up against me that is" he mentioned resuming his stuck-up persona.

After hearing this May fell over anime style thinking 'I should have known he's not that nice'.

Drew sniggered a little at May's position "You know, if you're this clumsy in the contest then you won't even make it past round one" Drew stated.

May began fuming at his comment as she pushed herself back up into standing position. "Not only will I make it past round one, but I'll beat that smug look right off your face" she yelled forcefully defending her pride. It must have been effective as Drew's next comment was complimenting her.

"With that fiery attitude, you may just be a challenge"

May smiled victoriously. She decided to continue playing the strong opponent in hope to continue her confidence against Drew.

"You may as well not even sign up" she grinned in confidence closing her eyes while crossing her arms. She opened her left eye to analyse his face as he though of a response. To May's surprise, Drew had both eyes closed as well along with his smirk of a contemptuous sense.

"I have already entered" he replied opening both his eyes only to see May with a face representing a mix of shock and surprise.

"Already?" was all she could manage to say as she returned to her former position.

"Yeah, this morning no less. Don't tell me a great trainer like you hasn't registered yet?" Drew said sarcastically already aware of the answer.

May panicked slightly frantically searching for a witty comment to counter his last remark with but she remained without a response. "Uh…well…" she stuttered trying to make conversation. She dropped her head in defeat and embarrassment.

"The contest is in two days and you haven't registered yet, why does that not surprise me?" he said arrogantly.

In a stage of ambivalence, May just dropped the question unaware that it was aimed to be rhetorical. She clenched her right fist and angrily brought it forward simultaneously with her left foot. "Well I'm going to register right now Mr. I'm-so-great-at-everything!" May informed irritated.

With that she stormed off in the opposite direction to enter the Pokemon Centre lobby. Only had she walked 20 feet away did she hear Drew calling out to her.

"You're a great Co-ordinater you know?" he said sincerely.

May pauses as she heard this. She rapidly turned around only to see Drew smiling as he walked off in the other direction. It was slightly windy but May didn't know if I was the cold air that made a shiver creep up her spine. She couldn't help but smile as she blushed at the situation. The cold breeze brushing against her face made her realize that I was indeed cold so she headed back inside. Drew took one last glance at May in the distance till she had walked into the Pokemon Centre.

"You're much more than a great co-ordinater May, I just wish you knew that" he finished.

He hadn't planned on where he was going to stay the night, so he decided to rest in one of the Pokemon Centre rooms. He advanced in the other direction and walked more slowly as he saw May walking through the lobby.

May walked back to the eating area only to find her friends weren't there. She thought for a moment on their possible location, when she though the most logical place for them to be is in their room. She exited out to the lobby and strolled across the room into a long corridor where the room doors where located. May glanced at the silver numbers imprinted on a newly painted door presenting the colour of cream.

"Room 8, here we are" she said inserting the key Nurse Joy had given to each of the team.

The door sounded as May opened it. The light remained on though Ash, Brock and Max were asleep and snoring. May, starting at the scene just sweat dropped at the fact that they got to sleep this fast.

She removed her gaze from her companions to the analogue clock hanging at the top of the right white room wall. It read 10:14. May yawned and agreed that she needed some sleep. There were 2 double story beds in the room which was adequate for the team. Ash was on the top buck, left side while Brock was directly underneath him. Max was located on the right side, top bunk so the bottom level was free. She was pretty much grateful for that since she didn't have the strength to climb even to a top bunk. While settling down on the bed, she remembered what Drew had said to her.

"_You're a great co-ordinater you know?"_

May pulled the blankets over herself to warm up. 'Why did he say that? She wondered, resting her head on the provide pillow. 'What did her mean?' All these though filled her head. Different possibilities were constantly being played out in her mind, like a real-life puppet show. Sleep finally overcame her and stopped her thoughts on the event that occurred earlier on as she slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. New Friends

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys. This is my first story I have ever done. This chapter is by my friend who is writing with me and I'm sorry if it's a little short, Chapter three will make up for it. Which I'll post in about…2-4 days.**

**Shortie101: Glad you like the chapter and I will try and update more.**

**MexicanChick01: I understand what you mean lol. I'll try to avoid that whole number thing. Also sorry for the mistakes, I make so many typos :P And thank you so much for your review.**

**Lyra loves to read: Thank you grins I tried to make May as close to the anime but I think I made her a little bit different somehow. Thank for the review!**

**big dreamer girl: Thank. I promise to update more often**

**Maia's Pen: Lol! Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the fic!**

**Neogirl7900: orry for the unflowing-ness of my fic. I get what you mean though. I'll try and do that better but I so glad you still liked it.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

May woke up to the sun beaming into her face, she sat up and yawned rubbing her eyes. May turned to look at the clock it read 11:30AM

"I guess it's time for me to get up then" May muttered to herself pulling herself out of bed, May went to the door and saw a note had been slid under the door. "Huh what's this?" May asked herself picking up the letter and reading it, it said-

_May,_

_Meet me in front of the contest hall. _

_Drew _

"What does he want to meet me for?" May asked herself folding the letter back up and slipping it into her bag before leaving the room not realising that she was being watched.

May stepped outside a cool breeze blowing cooling down the warm weather; May walked over to the contest hall and saw Drew waiting

"You signed up for the contest yet May?" Drew asked as May approached him. May looked down at her feet and nodded her head

"Of course I have" she answered forcefully, it was obvious she had forced herself to say that, Drew raised any eyebrow

"MAY!" a male voice called from behind May- an unwelcome male voice. May and Drew turned around to see Harley,

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in the Grande Festival May…I really have changed" he "apologised" fake tears starting to run down his face "Forgive me" he begged, Drew frowned he could tell Harley was lying.

"We were talking until you butted in so go away" he said calmly glaring at Harley

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your _date_" Harley replied, May blushed furiously and Drew looked like he didn't care

"We're not a couple" Drew explained unfazed, Harley just laughed

"Yeah well your probably not…I mean May deserves a lot better then you" Harley jeered, May looked shocked she'd never think Harley would say that in a million years and Drew looked so riled up it was unusual

"Let's sort this out with a Pokemon battle" Drew replied annoyed pulling out a poke ball, Harley shook his head

"Why should I waste my time on you" he said before walking off. Drew was about to walk of as well when

May put her hand on his arm

"Was there a reason why you wanted to meet me here Drew?" May asked, Drew didn't even look at her

"It doesn't matter" he answered coldly before walking off in the opposite direction to Harley. May glared at Drew as he walked away

"Well he doesn't have to be like that" she muttered to herself before walking off to the Pokemon Centre.

May walked back into the Pokemon Centre and saw Ash, Brock and Max eating breakfast at one of the tables in the dining area; she went and sat down with them. Max was looking around the Pokemon Centre and then he gasped

"Look it's the Kanto and Johto champions…I have to get their autographs" Max said before climbing over

May and running to the table he'd been pointing to, May stood up and over to the table which Max was standing in front of. He was already pestering them though, May grabbed Max's arm

"I'm sorry about my little brother he's a little crazy" May apologised before looking up. Her mouth went dry "Rosina" she gasped the girl she was looking at stared back

"May" the girl stuttered, she sat still for a moment before leaping out of her seat and running off

"Rosina…" the other girl called before shaking her head and turning to May

"I'm sorry for her behaviour she's not normally like that…but she seemed to know you…who are you?" the girl apologised, May still looked a bit shocked

"She's my twin sister" May replied.


	3. A Secret Past

**MexicanChick01: I'm so sorry! This chapter is written by me so I hoe there aren't many mistakes hehe, but thank you for reviewing grins**

**Neogirl9700: Lol yeah I'll try write more. I'm struggling a bit with the last chapter though lol.**

**Cinnamoroll454****: Hey! waves I'm Misty-Fan-Forever btw. I wanted to post this fic on so more people could read it smiles I still have to update the last chapter on Serebii so there is a little more to read. But I'm glad you like it o far.**

**DarkAngelTorchic****: Thank you very much! Harley is one of Mays rivals who hasn't appeared in the dub version yet. He generally hates May but pretends he likes her (quite the opposite of Drew isn't he?)**

**Alright this chapter doesn't have any Contestshipping in it (Deepest apologies). This chapter was written to get a better view into what happened and it also does have some romance in it P Hope you enjoy! P.S. Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Chapter Three: A Secret Past**

Everyone stared at May as she said that.

"Twin sister? You never said we had a twin sister May!" Max mentioned almost furious.

"We didn't want to tell you Max" May informed.

"I'll go and find her" said one of the boys who accompanied Rosina. He had white hair and ruby red eyes. He ran outside in search to find Rosina.

He exited the door and searched around frantically, in hope to find a girl he could easily recognize. Something caught his eye as he turned around in that direction to see Rosina sitting down on a park bench. He went over and sat by her in hope to comfort her in someway.

"Rosina, are you alright?" he asked carefully observing the girl with her head directed at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Brendan" was roughly what he could hear though her cries. It was slightly muffled but he could gather up a sentence.

"To who?" Brendan asked her.

"To everyone" Rosina practically shouted. "I lied to you, Shannon and Wally about not having a family. But worse, I lied to myself. I made myself believe I didn't care anymore" Rosina tries to get out through sobs.

Brendan wiped away her tears. "Come on, tell everyone what happened. You're _sister _deserves to know" Brendan said thoughtfully.

Rosina flinched at that. _Sister_...how hollow those words sounded as she was hit with guilt from every direction.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Just don't taunt me about this alright?" Rosina asked as she stood up to head inside.

Brendan felt a little shocked. "You think that I would do that?" she questioned appalled.

"You always do!" Rosina yelled, heavily stamping her feet on the way in.

"She seem alright now" Brendan sighed at he followed her while continuing to argue.

As May sat down to eat she suddenly heard some yelling through the doors. Four people around May's age walked in with the front two people bickering. The one who seemed to be taking dominance in the fight was a girl. May immediately recognized her as Rosina

"Why is it you always have to have control of everything!" she shouted a boy slightly taller than her.

"ME! YOU are the one in control of everything!" He countered.

After hearing that Ash, Max and Brock shifted their gaze from their food to watch the scenario.

May could see that Rosina was almost about to crack at that moment. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She grabbed an over-sized mallet and hit the boy fair across the face.

After she retuned the mallet back to wherever she retrieved it, she looked over to see four strangers staring at her.

"OH! I am so sorry about that. He can just be a real jerk sometimes" Rosina said rather embarrassed.

The two others were seen behind them

"Don't worry, they go at it all the time" one of the other girls said politely.

May stared just at Rosina with such emotion. Rosina looked back at her viewing her saddened face. She couldn't look at May so she turned her head to avoid her eyes.

"Why did you leave Rosina?" May questioned with such a gloomy tone in her voice.

Rosina opened her eyes in shock. This was the very thing she didn't want to be brought up. There was nothing she could do to avoid it this time; this time she was trapped. She turned to face May but lowered her head as soon as she made eye contact.

"Could I sit down please?" inquired Rosina letting her hands droop down to her waist rather than holding them tightly. May gestured for Rosina to sit down while appearing slightly distressed.

"Well here is what happened" Rosina started as she closed her eyes to reminisce the moment of her run away. "It was…four years ago…"

Flashback

_It was a beautiful summer afternoon as two young girls ran around in the park. One of the girls had shoulder length straight brown hair and green eyes and the other one had straight brown hair that went do the sides and blue eyes. Suddenly the green eyed one stopped as she saw a Skitty, she walked over to it and stroked it..._

"_Tag your it Rosina!" the blue eyed one exclaimed tapping her sister on the shoulder, the Skitty suddenly ran away _

"_What you do that for May…you're scared the Skitty off" Rosina shouted stamping her foot ..._

"_Well we are playing tag…I only tagged you" May replied looking like she was going to cry _

"_I wasn't playing...I was stroking the Skitty" Rosina complained, May actually started crying then and got mad _

"_Well maybe you should go live with the stupid Pokemon then" May shouted back at her sister. Rosina nodded _

"_Well they'd be better company then you" Rosina said coldly before walking off to find their parents, May followed_

End Flashback

"I packed my back and left that night. I ran into the forest and in the morning Shannon found me. I have travelled with her ever since" Rosina finished while drooping her head down to stare at the table.

"Why did you never come back?" May questioned trying to comprehend that her twin sister who ran away from her was sitting before her at that very moment.

"I was scared. I already took one step out and I couldn't go back and face the accusing eyes. Besides, I met Shannon and I felt that I could go on like that"

She was about breakdown as she finished.

May just had a look of sorrow on her face. She missed her sister dearly but didn't know if she could stand to see her again after that day.

"How is it you remember all of this but I don't?" May demanded still confused with the whole situation.

"You were only four, of course you wouldn't have any memory of it Max" May filled in for her little brother.

"I'm so sorry May…I just couldn't go back" Rosina commented finally letting tears escape her glassy eyes.

May brought a small smile to her face. "Let's put it in the past"

Rosina looked up at this. She couldn't believe that May was willing to forget the one thing that caused both of them so much pain to think about.

"Re-really?" Rosina questioned just to make sure that she heard correctly.

The simple smile that May presented on her face was reason enough to believe her.

"Yeah, it's alright not to look back" May replied as sincere as she could though she didn't really have to force it. She believed that Rosina wanted to return but just couldn't.

"Thank you so much May, I-" But she was interrupted by a crashing through the roof.

A cloud of dust filled the room making everything impossible to see. The dust soon faded where everyone was able to see the outline of something big levitating in mid-air. Laughs were heard from the floating object when suddenly the remaining dust disappears revealing a Meowth-shaped balloon.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out.

"Team Rocket has found an explosive way to enter"

"To crash through the roof of the Pokemon Centre"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"  
"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off to the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

The doors leading to the Pokemon Centre lobby, opened up with Nurse Joy and a girl roughly Ash's age.

"What are you creeps doing!" she shouted out to Team Rocket.

A robotic arm located in the side of the basket was released and grabbed the girl from the ground. She dropped her back-pack as she rose up to being eye level with the basket.

"Well little girl, we're here to steal some Pokemon" Jesse informed snidely.

The girls long brown hair covered her face ad the robotic slightly shook. She pushed her hair out of way and looked at Team Rocket with an odd look maintained on her face.

"A, I'm not a little girl. B, if you're after Pokemon then why did you grab me?" she asked almost shouting.

"Well-" James started before he realized her point. "Uh well…Hey twerps, if you want her to be safe you better hand over your Pokemon"

The girl just sweat dropped after hearing that.

"That is so stupid! Get a poke ball out of my back-pack!" she called into the atmosphere directing someone on the ground to obey her instructions.

Ash ran over to the blue bag she dropped and pulled out a random poke ball. He threw it releasing a Manectric.

"Manectric, use thunderbolt of them" she commanded the lightning Pokemon.

Without a second command, Manectric released a powerful shot of lightning directed at the balloon. The electricity spread throughout the balloon, shocking the three members though not harming the trainer. The electronic hand soon let go, dropping her to the ground. With a blinding flash, the balloon exploded and was blown away by force.

The usual "We're blasting off again" was to be heard in the distance until Team rocket could no longer be seen.

The girl studies the scene with interest but soon turned around prompted by her Manectric. She smiled as she went down to pat it on the head while everyone headed over to see her.

"Thank you so much for saving me" she said graciously to Ash.

"I barely did anything; you were the one who blasted them off. You've really trained this Manectric well" Ash complimented.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Caitlin. Trainer/Co-ordinater" she announced proudly.

Rosina stood up and gestured her hands to each person as she introduced them.

"This is Wally, I met him last year when I met Brendan" she said while smiling for the first time all day.

"This is Shannon, she's my best friend" Rosina declared joyfully.

Rosina then gestured her arms towards Brendan as he smiled waiting to be announced.

"And this is the thing that goes bump in the night" Rosina said in a smart-alecky tone watching Brendan sweat-drop while getting aggravated.

"My name is Brendan for everyone who wants to know" he proclaimed proudly.

Rosina just looked in his direction while sighing.

"Which is no-one" Rosina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that!" Brendan questioned over hearing her statement.

Before they could continue their bickering, Caitlin slid in between them.

"Hrmm, is it just me or there something here?" Caitlin asked slyly.

Brendan and Rosina blushed furiously at what she just said and turned away from each others gaze.

"I'm right aren't I?" Caitlin giggled at the situation.

After a few minutes past of more in depth introductions, they all sat down at a slightly larger table to withstand all the people, nine in total.

"You went really well in the Johto League! Better that Ash is I remember" Max commented and at that Ash just sweat dropped embarrassed.

Rosina smiled quite warmly at his response. "I did do pretty well didn't I" she chuckled.

The boy got up and crossed his arms "You have such a big ego, it needs its own post code. I was in the competitions too and you don't see me boasting"

"That's because you came dead last" Rosina responded with pride.

Brendan just dropped his head in embarrassment while everyone observed.

"You know maybe you're right about them Caitlin" Brock suggested thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't be the first time I was right. I can tell with this sort of thing" she replied grinning.

After about an hour Brendan, Rosina, Wally and Shannon decided to head of back to their room which was located on the right of May's room. Shortly afterwards said she was going outside to train for the contest. Shannon and Wally also went out to train, only in a different spot.

Rosina just realized she forgot her back-back, so she halted and advanced in the opposite direction, back to the room.

Brendan looked around him. "The coats clear" he whispered to himself bending down in front of Rosina's bag. "Lets see if she likes me or not" he added quietly pulling the girl's diary out. He was about to open the small book when he was interrupted by a booming voice from behind him.

"BRENDAN BIRCH YOU GET AWAY FROM MY BAG NOW AND GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY" Rosina shouted nearing him at every word.

Brendan winced before he felt a mallet hit him on the head hard knocking him out. Rosina grabbed her diary back and put it back in her bag. "That'll teach you not to go through a girl's personal things!" Rosina added picking up her back and bringing it with her, leaving Brendan lying on the floor in pain.

The voices were projected through the whole Centre so everyone could easily hear. Caitlin just grinned at what she heard, she could tell what the scenario was just from that.

"So are you staying here at the Pokemon Centre Caitlin?" Max asked snapping Caitlin back to reality.

She smiled at Max while tying up her bag for about the 30th time in the past hour.

"Yeah, I'm entering the contest here. This is the final ribbon I need to get" she exclaimed happily.

May just jumped out of her seat after hearing that.

"You have already won the other two contest!" asked May with her mouth wide open from shock.

"Yeah, they pretty hard though. It took me a while to get there so it's no easy task" Caitlin responded proudly. She acknowledged that May was shaking a little.

"I take it you're entering May" she stated intuitively. "Oh don't worry, you'll do fine, it'll be a great experience" she continued after seeing May nod.

Nurse Joy came running up to Caitlin looking worried.

"I'm so sorry Miss, but the explosion destroyed a few room including yours, and there are no other vacancies. We only have a spare bed if that is any use" Joy tried to say as respectfully as possible.

Caitlin just dropped her head in disappointment. What use was a bed if there was no room?

"She can stay in our room with us" Ash suggested

At hearing that Caitlin raised her head in interest. "But I don't want to be a burden" she said resuming her position.

"It would be no worries for us at all" May commented. "What about you guys?"

Brock and Max agreed that having another person accommodating their room wouldn't be any trouble. Caitlin smiled gleefully at their generosity and went with them to set up the bed.

After a few hours, nightfall came over the town. Rosina walked back to the Pokemon Centre after a long session of training. She was just about to go inside when she spotted Brendan. Rosina walked over to him silently

"Do you know where Shannon and Wally are?" she asked after a while breaking the silence

"They're out doing some training, they took their sleeping bags and said that they'd stay wherever they trained tonight" Brendan answered. Rosina nodded and then allowed the information Brendan said to sink in.

"Wait, what! We already have a room in the Pokemon Centre!" Rosina exclaimed a little shocked that they didn't consult her first.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll be the only ones in the room tonight" Brendan said as his cheeks slightly glowed red. Luckily Rosina couldn't see any tint because of the darkness.

"Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since you eh…caught me" Brendan asked. Rosina turned to look at him; he could see she'd been crying. He searched hey eyes to see why but couldn't find anything. Rosina quickly turned away

"So what do plan on doing after the contest?" Rosina asked eagerly wanting to hear Brendan's response.

He just stood there with his gaze transfixed at the moon above them.

Rosina just stared at Brendan waiting for him to answer. She clicked her fingered in front of him. "Brendan! Back to earth Bre-" Rosina was suddenly cut off but Brendan.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked in a soft voice completely out of nowhere.

Rosina was slightly taken aback.

He was never like this before, but the idea of walking out in the moonlight was something she wouldn't want to pass up. She nodded as the slowly walked on the pathway they were standing on.

After a while of silence Brendan saw a few shrubs and thought it would be a better short cut for them to go.

"Hey Rosina, let's take the short-cut through those bushes" he suggested eager to begin a conversation.

She was a little perplexed that he wanted the walk to be shorter but thought that bringing it up may only embarrass her so she agreed to go. They walked passed the shrubs and found a narrow path. Suddenly Rosina heard Brendan scream. She frantically looked all around her until she accidentally slipped and sled down a gentle hill, though it was still slightly steep. As she nearly reached the end, she tripped on a twig and fell to the bottom. The ground was very soft, or that what she thought until Rosina looked up to find that Brendan had caught her.

"Better be more carefully" he said slyly while putting her down.

"Well you fell down here first!" she countered as she crossed her arms, and walked off on a pathway.

Brendan opened his mouth to make a witty comeback but just stood there unable to think of anything. He sprinted off after her in the direction

They had walked only for 5 minutes and they were already in a fight.

"I told you that going down that shortcut was a stupid idea!" Rosina yelled at Brendan with all the aggravation in her voice that she could muster.

Brendan looked at her with a clueless expression on his face. "No you didn't"

Rosina nearly tripped at that. "Well-" she stuttered. "I was thinking it!" she finished proudly.

Brendan brought his hand up to his chest in an attempt to portray a highly over exaggerated heart attack. "This is a record!" Brendan exclaimed in a false anxious voice. "You thought something that you didn't also say!"

Rosina was getting really annoyed and was about to hit him harder than he had ever been hit, but she felt something cold drop onto her raging fist. "Rain?" she asked herself.

It began to rain much harder at that point.

"Great!" She yelled sarcastically. "We're lost, it's raining AND I'm stuck with you!" she complained.

She knew she was lying with her last remark. With this situation, she knew then and there that there was no-one she would rather be with. They ran under a few trees in hope that they would keep them dry.

"Why must you always get me into trouble?" Rosina whined annoyed

Brendan just looked at her smiling. "Well, why not?" was his only response.

"You just have no sense in danger do you? You always have to-" but Rosina was cut off by Brendan pressing his lips up to hers. She was so shocked but at the same time happy. Even though it was muddy, cold and wet, it was the best place right then and there.

That night in bed Rosina woke up in a cold sweat, Brendan came and sat on her bed

"Rosina are you alright?" he asked quietly, Rosina nodded her head

"Yeah…it was just a nightmare" she answered. Brendan took her hand

"What happened in it" he asked her, Rosina tried to pull her hand away but he had a too tight grip on it.

"I dreamed that I was 6 years old and that I was in bed, and my Mom came in to tuck me and May in bed and she just tucked May in and passed my bed as if I wasn't in it I called to her but she couldn't hear me I got out of bed and grabbed her legs but she didn't know I was there" Rosina answered before she burst out crying. Her sobs racked her body

"I shouldn't have run away" she sobbed. Brendan pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

They didn't know that three people were watching them from the shadows outside the door…


	4. Contest Start!

**RoseRosa: Hey! Great to see you…uh..well you get what I mean. Yep this is my friend who is writing this story with me. Glad you liked this chappie.**

**DarkAngelTorchic****: Yeah Rosina and Brendan reminds me of Ash and Misty well back in Kanto like you said sigh I miss those days. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**MexicanChick01****: Sorry about Drew not being in the chapter P Sorry for the mistakes and such, I hope I get better in the time being. **

**neogirl7900****: Thankies! Hehe I know what you mean with the scene switches and stuff. I actually wrote different bits and joined them together. Also RoseRosa wrote the flashback (which I really liked by the way) and ahh I messed up so much lol.**

**SweetStories11****: Thank you so much! I got really into chapter three and we like a double shipping story. But the rest of the story focus on Drew and May.**

**Now this chapter is mainly to focus on the contest. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! (I'm so busy lately!). Well I will hopefully post Chapter Five (part One) up soon. I usually don't like to post something unless I've done a chapter after that one (If that makes sense) Chapter 5 is the last chapter but is too long so we're putting into two parts. Part one is finished and is defiantly the longest chapter yet and is full of Contestshipping. Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Contest Start!**

The next day Rosina woke up to find she was still in Brendan's arms; she smiled before falling back asleep.

In another room May woke up. She sat up and looked at the clock; it read 7:00AM.

May groaned pulling the sheet back over her shoulders "How come I woke up this early" she moaned to herself before realisation hit her 

"The contests today…oh no and I haven't even signed up yet" said.

May got up and ran out of the room slowing down when she got to the room Rosina, Brendan, Shannon and Wally were staying in. May knocked on the door before going in. May smiled at the scene

"Well at least their not fighting" she whispered to herself before leaving the room.

As soon as May left the room she started running and in less than 5 minutes May had arrived at the contest hall. May ran to the desk and caught her breath

"I'd...like…to…sign…up…for…the…contest" May said between breaths before handing over her contest pass. The lady at the desk nodded and handed it back

"The contest's starts at one o'clock" she informed.

Just as May was nearing the Pokemon Centre she tripped and knocked someone down. 

"You could be more careful May…clumsy actions won't help in the contest" a male voice jeered.

May looked down to see she'd landed on Drew and her face was only 5 inches from his- she could feel his breath on her face.

"Can you two get a room" Rosina's voice said from above, May quickly got off Drew and stood up

"We weren't doing anything" May defended, Rosina just rolled her eyes

"Well that's not what it looked like from where I'm standing…anyway I know you wouldn't do anything like that May" Rosina replied before walking to the contest hall.

A couple of hours later May was waiting for her turn to appeal- she was watching the appeals on the TV. Caitlin came on, she released her Manectric.

"Manectric start of with spark then use Thunderbolt" Caitlin commanded.

Manectric did as it was told it started of by using spark a few sparks electricity escaped shortly followed by a thunderbolt-the electricity mixed making shapes in the air.

"Now use Thunder Wave" Caitlin said. Manectric used Thunder Wave causing the rest of the electricity to join it and make a huge wave 

"Destroy it with a tackle" Caitlin commanded.

Manectric jumped through the electricity causing it to disappear.

The first judge gave her 10

"Simply remarkable" he said. The second judge gave her 7.5

"I've seen better" he explained and Nurse Joy also gave her 10

"I've never seen anything like it" she said. Caitlin had a total score of 27.8. 

A couple of turns later it was Rosina's go. She released a Roselia.

"Ok Roselia start of with Magical Leaf then use Petal Dance" Rosina commanded Roselia shot out the multi-coloured leaves and the pale pink petals

"Now use stun spore" Rosina said, Roselia used stun spore adding a fine silver dust on the leaves and petals

"Magical leaf again" Rosina commanded. Roselia used magical leaf knocking the leaves and petals flying. The first judge gave her 7.5

"Quite boring" he explained. The second judge gave 10

"A nice appeal with just 3 attacks" he said and Nurse Joy also gave 10

"Nice effects" she said. The total score was 27.8.

Next was Drew's turn…he was using his Masquerain.

"Masquerain bubble" he commanded, the bug Pokemon let out streams of bubbles which filled the room

"Now use gust" he said. Masquerain blew the bubbles away with a gust of wind

"Use sweet scent then silver wind" he commanded. Masquerain used sweet scent then blew the scent around the room with a silver wind.

"Finish with another bubble" he said, Masquerain released more bubbles to finish. The first judge gave him 8

"Very good" he said. The second judge gave him 10

"Very interesting" he said. Nurse Joy also gave him 10

"Beautiful" she exclaimed. 

Finally it was May's turn; she took a deep breath and released Combusken

"Ok Combusken use mirror move then flamethrower" May commanded.

Combusken used mirror move causing a mirror of light in the air before using flamethrower on it. Shards of red light surrounded the room reflecting off the mirror created.

"Now use focus energy then ember" May said. 

Combusken closed its eyes and focused, when ready it released focus energy and an ember together causing them to mix.

"Now finish with a sand-attack" May commanded.

Combusken put all the fire out elegantly with a sand-attack. The first judge gave her 10

"A blazing appeal" he said. The second judge gave her 7.9

"Quite nice" he said and Nurse Joy gave her 10

"I couldn't believe my eyes.

After May had appealed she sat in the waiting room waiting to see if she had made it into the battling round or not. May then noticed Drew, she walked over to him

"Your appeal looked lovely" May complimented, Drew smirked

"I can't say the same about yours" he replied.

May was about to shout at him when May heard that they we're announcing who was in the second round.

Four pictures came on TV there was Drew's, Caitlin's, Rosina's and finally…May's.


	5. Taking a Chance

**DarkAngelTorchic: I hope you did well! What was the audition for? Also they weren't the only ones that appealed hehe sorry I should have mentioned that. We just only focused on their turns because May and Drew are obviously crucial to the story and Rosina and Caitlin are in the story is a little bit. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**MexicanChick01: Glad you liked it lol the Battle of Love, I like that. Sorry about the mistakes (hits self). This one is just a tad longer so I'm sorry if the mistakes increase. I did try harder with this one so I hope it shows XD **

**SweetStories11: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved reading it. I put in a few awkward moments as well and also sorry for taking so long O**

**Arghh I hate myself for taking forever. You see, I finished this chapter yonks ago but I wanted the last chapter to be completed before I posted this one but I didn't want to let you wait too long. This is indeed the longest chapter so far, I'm not sure how part two is coming (It could be longer or shorter) This one has the most Contestshippyness (would you believe that word is not in the dictionary! O) as of yet so I hope you enjoy it. Any way, on with the story.**

* * *

**Taking a Chance: **

May gazed up at the screen that revealed four pictures she recognised. Amazed that she actually made it into the final four challenges but nervous about the people she would face.

"And now the deciding of who will face who in the battles" came the voice of the announcer over the PA system.

The four pictures on the screen began to shift from box to box at what seemed like the speed of light. The pictures came to a sudden stop leaving parts of the hall gasping. May looked up to see her box was linked to Rosina's.

"Well it seems you'll be going up against your twin sister" a soft voice said behind her.

May turned around to see Drew softly clutching his legendary red rose. A small grin was present on his face as he slowly opened his eyes to come into contact with May's. May was slightly taken aback about the fact that Drew knew about her sister situation.

"How-how do you know about Rosina being my twin sister?" May asked quite perplexed.

Drew continues to hold the grin on his face as he responded.

"Besides that face that it's blatantly obvious considering you look similar, I happened to ask around" he finished.

May was just about to open her mouth to comment when Ash, Brock, Max and Caitlin ran up to her.

"Great job May, you're in the next round!" Max informed, feeling excited for his sisters current position.

May warmly smiled at her brother being so proud of her. Caitlin emerged slowly out of the group to take a closer look at Drew. She matched his face with the picture that stood beside hers on the huge contest screen.

"You must be my next opponent" Caitlin stated, stepping forward offering her hand to shake.

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you too. My name is Drew by the way" he replied, extending his hand out to shake hers.

They released each others hand from their grip.

"I saw your performance out there, you might actually be a challenge" Drew stated directing his gaze to May as he emphasised the last part detailed with a smirk.

May just stared at Drew trying to understand what he was looking at her for. Realizing he was talking about her, she became fuming.

"What are you implying?" May asked angrily, clutching her fists.

Drew flicked his hair closing his eyes softly.

"Well, I simply meant that she might be a breather from your repetitive battle strategies"

That was all May could take. Not only was she red in the face from bottling up her anger, but she felt really hurt. She didn't know why, but she had to make herself appear better than him when ever he was around.

"I happen to take a lot of pride in my strategies Drew" she forced out clenching her teeth together, hoping to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Caitlin was observing the interaction between the two. She could barely keep the wide grin spread across her face hidden as she stepped between May and Drew like a referee. She placed her backpack on the seat closest to her.

"Do I even need to say it?" Caitlin laughed. It was a rhetorical question but she knew it was going to retrieve an answer.

Both Drew and May looked at her confused. Though Drew had a slight suspicion of what was going through her mind, he decided to keep quiet and play oblivious.

"Say what?" May questioned surprised, regaining her soft tone.

"The tension between you too is so thick that you could cut it with scissors" Caitlin stated as a matter-of-factly while grinning wider.

Drew expected that she was going mention something along the lines them having feelings for each other. He was a little embarrassed each time a person noted it, but he tried to cover it up. This situation being no different was treated with Drew flicking his hair with his face consisting of his usual smirk.

May could swear she was blushing a deep crimson that grew darker with every second. She wondered why she always felt nervous when someone accused them of caring about each other in a sense of 'love'. She constantly found herself asking why she felt her cheeks burning every time he spoke to her. 'It's not like I really feel anything for him' she stated in her mind. She felt a little insecure about that sentence but didn't know why. May dared to look straight at Drew and as she did, she debated in her mind over if she did or didn't care about him. As she looked carefully over him, she took in so much that she didn't understand what she was telling herself. She felt like she was unlocking a new emotion that was always there, but only now discovered and though she still didn't understand what it was telling her.

Noticing the silence and awkward stares directed at her by her friends, she yelled "You can't be serious, I would never even try to imagine so" as a defence for herself.

This was the biggest outburst to any other moment where she had been accused. She wondered why she reacted different this time. She believed what she'd said for the time being, thinking it was true.

Drew simply looked at her grinning. He then resumed his regular tone and expression.

"How very flattering. Well I hope you win your battle tomorrow May, just so you get the privilege to battle me in the final round" Drew informed sneering.

Caitlin laughed to herself at the way they were handling the situation. Tuning back into what was just said, she looked up a little confused.

"Wait, are you implying I'll lose against you Drew?" Caitlin questioned with a mix of slight anger and playfulness in her voice.

"Well I am an experience co-ordinator" was his simple response.

He threw the rose he was holding into the air as May caught it quite easily.

"Good luck May" were his final words in the conversation as he walked outside leaving Mays sight.

Caitlin stood in a more aggressive position as she faced the doors to waiting room.

"Hey don't you be walking away from me!" she yelled after Drew with a tone containing fury but consisted of teasing.

She didn't go after him however. She simply sighed and turned back to May, observing the rose Drew bestowed her with.

With a smirk similar to Drew's, she walked over to get more in focus.

"What's this?" she teased. "A congratulatory rose? I think not" she laughed as May resumed turning red.

"He gives them to her on a regular basis; he's still stuck up even if he presents May with a rose. What does that mean anyway?" Max piped up.

An answer wasn't needed. May wanted to figure it out for herself.

'Why does he give me roses anyway?' May pondered. 'Do they mean something?' These thoughts filled May's head, confusing her and half the time May believed was taunting her.

Only a few seconds passed from Max's comment, when Ash broke the silence.

"Well we're heading back to our room, you guys coming?" he asked Caitlin and May smiling.

May gazed thoughtfully down at the rose Drew gave her. She tightly held on to it thinking really hard about so many things. Caitlin could swear May had small crystal like tears forming in her eyes. She looked up to Ash forcing a smile.

"No, I better go train. See you guys later" May assured, walking outside slowly.

Ash then turned to Caitlin looking sympathetically at May.

"What about you Caitlin?" he enquired.

She snapped back to reality as she noticed that someone was requesting a response form her.

"Oh no, I better go out and train too. Big competition tomorrow" she finished rushing out the door in the direction May went.

May had stepped not too far outside the waiting room when a faint voice could be heard calling out to her. May clutched her rose tightly before slowly turning around to see Caitlin's worried face at eye level with her.

"Are you alright? You seem rather distressed" Caitlin softly said to May who was slightly frowning.

May had known that that was coming. Just the look on Caitlin's face could tell the entire reason she was standing in front of her. The behaviour she previously played out was a dead give away that she was in deep thought and on the verge of tears.

"I'm just so confused" May finally let out in a soft tone. She lifted her head up, revealing her eyes that were tinted red. Tears once again welled up in her eyes and slid down her warm face.

Caitlin smiled in sympathy "I'll tell you now that no-one can tell you how you really feel or who you really are"

A small smile was brought to May's lips after hearing that. Her confusion was focused on her feelings for Drew and if or not they were real. The contest was additional stress that constantly interrupted her thoughts. She wanted to avoid the issue of Drew, so she sought after a little advice on the contest.

"The deciding matches are tomorrow and I'm so nervous" she stated slightly shaking.

"Well even the greatest performers will feel nervous once in a while. If you're not then that takes the excitement out of everything, doesn't it?" Caitlin replied happily.

May thought about that statement for a while and realise that Caitlin was right. Thinking of the situation in a whole new light, stress wasn't much of an issue for her. The factor of mixed feelings for Drew still remained in her mind.

"And…about Drew, I've never thought about it before but now that I'm really asking myself, I feel so mixed up. My mind is telling me so many different things and-" May had started obviously in deep thought and scared that she was sharing her inner thoughts, but she was abruptly interrupted.

"That's the one thing that will mess everyone up. Try not to listen to your head" Caitlin started reminiscing of times she had gone with her thoughts and how they had failed.

A small laugh came from May, knowing that Caitlin had obviously had encounters with that.

"All you need to remember is to listen to your heart, it only gives you one message" Caitlin said sweetly while emphasising the smile on her face.

The tears had all washed away as May gazed down staring lovingly into her rose. Now that she was thinking about her true feelings she would have time for them to sink in and become clearer.

"How did you know I was under pressure?"

"Well, the interaction, the voice, the facial expression and the fact that you were going to train without your Pokemon" Caitlin responded, laughing a bit at her last few words.

May turned and frantically looked though her side pack to find that she didn't obtained her poke balls from the Pokemon centre which was located near the waiting room. She sweat dropped out of embarrassment that she forgot to retrieve her Pokemon to train.

"Let's go to the Pokemon centre and pick them up" Caitlin suggested maintaining her soft smile. "Can we just go back to the waiting room? I left my backpack there"

May nodded as they walked back in the opposite direction. They reached the door to see Max tugging Brock's ear and from what they could tell, it was painful. They stepped inside the room and walked up closer to possibly find a reason for this scenario.

"Uh…what happened?" They both asked simultaneously.

"He saw a pretty girl and went into 'Brock-mode' again. He scared her off though" Max informed still tightly gripping Brock's ear as he yelled in pain.

May and Caitlin presented their faces with a 'that-is-really-pathetic' look.

Caitlin looked at May with a strange facial expression.

"And this happen on a regular basis?" she asked in disbelief.

Everyone nodded as a response, Max then finally released Brock's ear from his clutches. Sweat dropping, Caitlin went over to grab her backpack of the seat she left it.

"Come on guys, we're going to the Pokemon centre" May mentioned.

Brock reacted to that by jumping up excited. "Anything to see Nurse Joy"

Brock ran out through the doors before anyone could move. Everyone one chased after him with hope that they could stop his flirtation. They all reached the doors of the Pokemon centre at the same time and simultaneously walked inside. Stepping up to Nurse Joy, May opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Oh Nurse Joy, how can I express my love beyond words but to take you out on a date say…tonight?" Brock asked in hopeful voice.

Nurse Joy stepped back a little scared by his proposition. "Well um…I'm really sorry, but I'm working a night shift tonight"

Brock sadly dropped his head in rejection. He then resumed standing straight though the depressed face still remained.

"What cologne do you wear, woman repel?" Caitlin asked slanting her eyes at Brock's behaviour of embarrassment and annoyance.

May recommenced speaking to Nurse Joy.

"May I please get my Pokemon thanks?" May asked sweetly

"Offcourse you can" Nurse Joy replied just as sweetly.

She turned around and walked up to a machine holding five poke balls in a transparent case. She picked up the case and walked back over to the desk handing May each poke ball individually. May then placed them in her side pack, thanked Nurse Joy and walked outside the doors.

"Well I'm off to train" May told her friends. "I'll be back before dark"

And with that, she ran off to the small valley in an excited motion. May reached the main valley area and picked a spot close to the forest. The sun was directly above her indicating it was roughly mid-day, so she had a fair amount of time to practice.

"Okay, now I can finally prepare" she stated determined.

May unzipped her yellow side back and rummaged through it to retrieve a red and white ball. Before she managed to find the correct one, she was disrupted.

"Well hello again May" came a silky voice behind May.

She turned around in surprise to see Drew. A little startled by this she tripped over her own foot and collided with the ground.

Drew looked down at her and smirked. "You know falling for someone shouldn't be taken literally"

May slightly blushed at that comment and stood up in fury. She dusted of any dirt that remained on her clothes and faced Drew.

"Why must you always appear at the most random times?" she spat at Drew angrily.

"Just lucky I guess" he replied simply.

"MAY!" screeched a voice from near-by. Both May and Drew span around and noticed Harley running directly in their area waving like a mad-man.

"Not him again" Drew muttered under his breath annoyed about his sudden appearance.

Harley finally made it to them, panting while placing his right hand on his chest.

"Nice to see you again May" Harley said in his false sugary sweet voice while grabbing May's hands.

Drew simply rolled his eyes. "You can quit the act. You haven't changed" he said spitefully.

Still holding May's hands, Harley shot a malicious look in Drew's direction. He let go and forged a giggle from his mouth.

"Well some-one's got a little attitudinal problem" commented Harley quivering his finger in the air.

Both May and Drew stared at him awkwardly. Noticing them staring he decided to clarify his statement.

"Like an aggression obsession I guess" Harley said in a 'valley girl' tone.

Drew and May looked at each other both thinking he was insane.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we were talking" Drew informed rather rudely, gesturing his hand over May and himself.

"Well it seems like Drew's the jealous type" Harley teased slanting his eyes towards the two.

Drew's eyes widened. He was already tempted to hit Harley fair across the face using one of his pokemon's attacks, but remained in his normal position.

"Well maybe you should go, we're training for the contest and as I recall, you lost" Drew defended himself smirking.

Harley shot another death glare at Drew. "I guess I should leave you two alone. After all you need some privacy if you know what I mean" finished Harley smirking as he walked of in the other direction.

"Well at least he's gone now" Drew stated in a more happy tone.

"Thanks Drew" May piped up rather embarrassed.

"No problem, he is so annoying I had to get rid of him some how"

Drew flipped his hair as per usual when suddenly a white light escaped May's side pack. The white light formed the shape of a Skitty and then filled in the colours revealing May's Skitty.

"Not again, Skitty do you always have to pop out at the most random times?" May asked annoyed at her own pokemon's behaviour even if it was regular.

"How are you going to do so well in the contest if you can't even control your own Pokemon May?" interrogated Drew with his cocky attitude.

May was about to answer with rage at his comment, but Skitty ran rapidly into the forest nearby. May called after it worried as she followed it to return it to the poke ball. Drew anxiously followed them into the forest. The woods were rather thin and the light beating down on the land past through the gaps between the leaves, creating a beautiful setting.

"Skitty!" May called throughout the tree frantically.

This was her 6th call since they entered the forest. It had been only three minutes yet they still were unable to find Skitty.

"You've called so many times already, why don't you let me help" Drew said releasing one of his poke balls into the air.

Masquerain was released and turned to face the two trainers.

"Go and find Skitty will you Masquerain" Drew commanded.

The flying Pokemon curved around and began it's flight in search from the cat-like Pokemon.

"There, Masquerain will find Skitty in no time" Drew reassured calmly.

He stepped forward without noticing anything in front of him. So without much warning, Drew tripped over a sturdy log buried half-way into the ground. Being so close to May, he collided with her and knocked her over in the process with a form similar to 'dominos'. May attempted to lift her arm to rub her head but failed as there was something stopping her. She looked above her to see Drew lying on top of her, and from what she could see, he was blushing madly. Drew was a little surprised to be in this position that he swear he couldn't even move. Caught up in the moment her slowly lowered his head towards May's. Barley knowing what was going on, May slightly moved he head upwards. They both closed their eyes in sync with the speed of their head motion. They could feel each others warm breath on each others faces with the cool air lingering around them. All they could hear was the sound of each others heart beat as a distraction was the still silence ringing in their hearts. No thoughts were running through their heads as May and Drew's faces were barely a centimetre apart. Then suddenly something jumped on the top of Drew's head breaking the trance they were locked in.

"Ouch! What in the world?" he said pulling his head up to examine what had disrupted them.

There was Skitty staring playfully at them. Masquerain was hovering peacefully above it.

Realizing the position they were in, Drew stood up freeing May from the ground. Parts of both of them didn't want to let go, but because they were scared of each others reactions they did.

"Uh...well now you have you Skitty back" Drew said rather flushed.

"Yeah" was all May could bring herself to say.

Barley anything was said in the conversation. They both stood there for a few seconds in silence, a very awkward silence.

Drew finally controlled himself to break the silence. "Well, I better go work on my training"

He turned around slowly trying to keep eye contact with May as long as he could. He headed off in the opposite direction finally diverting his gaze from her. May was really nervous still trying to recap on what just happened. Without knowing what she was doing she called after him.

"Drew! Wait!" she exclaimed

He turned to once again face May. She just then realised what she had done, so she had to come up with something to saw quick.

"Um…thanks" May said smiling. "About finding Skitty I mean" she added quickly.

"You're welcome" Drew replied grinning in an arrogant sense.

He them walked off leaving May feeling rather confused. 'What just happened?' she asked herself. Those thoughts were rushing through her mind all through her training. Darkness swept over the sky and dusk had begun. The air became cooler and the area had become dimmer. May had felt rather tired from all her training so she returned her Combusken inside the poke ball.

May using the remainder of her strength, ran up to the door of the Pokemon centre. She passed through the doors that automatically opened at her arrival. Wanting Combusken to have as much strength as possible, she handed Nurse Joy that single poke ball and returned to walking on her destination. She walked through the silent hall until she found the door to her room.

May held onto the gold-painted doorknob to discover that the door was already open. She pushed it slowly in hope to avoid much noise. The door motioning forward created a slight creaking and shut with a soft clicking. Ash, Brock and Max all appeared to be asleep so May attempted to be as quiet as she could. Reliving her self of her bandanna, she went to place it on her bed but there was an object lying on it. It was a book. It was crimson with a gold lining. There was a note added on top. Placing the bandanna on the bed, she picked up the book and the note. She placed the book on a desk that was provided as she read the small piece of paper.

_Dear May,_

_I know you must be going through a lot right now so I got you this._

May positioned her eyes onto the book once again but quickly looked back and recommenced reading.

_It's a diary for you to write down your thoughts. Whenever I felt confused, I found writing them out is the best way. I hope you enjoy it._

_Love Rosina._

She placed the note on the edge of the desk and then picked up the book. She opened to see all the pages were blank.

'Maybe writing my thoughts would be a good idea' she suggested in her mind.

May sat down at the chair and retrieved a black pen from the table. She opened at the first page and began writing.

_26th October 2005_

_Dear__Journal,_

_Wow, I've never written in a book before so I'll introduce myself. Hi my name's May. I'm 11 years old and have a younger brother names Max. _

_I'm a co-ordinator and I absolutely love it even though it's kind of nerve-racking. I'm even in the final four of a really hard contest at the present time. I have to battle my twin sister who gave me you. If I win I might have to battle Drew…_

_He's my long time rival who appears at every single one of my competitions. He is a snotty self-centred prat who acts so snobbish around others. Though I seem to feel…different around him. When I think of him I get really nervous and I want to achieve better just so he'll shut his mouth. But when I recap on all of the experiences I shared with him, he's really not that bad. _

_In fact I don't try to think badly of him. He's someone who is really nice inside but doesn't want to show it. I don't know why, but I really care about him. Strictly platonic of course! But I think about him a bit and recently a lot. I just wonder what to think to myself. He gives me roses on numerous occasions but I don't know what they mean. I never know what he thinks about me, when he does something nice for me I believe he wants to be friends, but then he just makes a rude comment and walks off. I don't know what to feel really._

_Well I better get to sleep, wow this is my first entry and it's all about Drew. Maybe this diary is good for thinking about things._

_May._

May placed the pen down on the desk and closed the book. She placed the diary inside her side pack and positioned it on the ground next to her bed. May slipped inside the covers and sprawled out to get comfortable. She was relieved to be able to rest her head on the comfy pillows supplied by the centre. As he eye lids became heavier, her last thoughts were of the contest tomorrow. But at the back of her head she was thinking of something else.

An alarm sounded repeatedly and with each time the volume increased. After reaching to a certain degree Max woke up and fell out from the top bunk startled from the noise. Ash and Brock were both woken in the process scattering out of their bunks as if there was a fire.

Brock reached for the alarm and slammed his had on it causing the noise to stop. May still remained cuddled up in her blanket, undisturbed. Max nudged May with such a force, she finally woke up. She sat up rubbing her eyes and gave a short yawn.

"Geez May! You could sleep through an atomic bomb!" her brother exclaimed agitated.

May pulled back the blanket freeing her legs. Stepping onto the ground she looked up at them.

"Why? What did I do?"

Max clapped him hand against his forehead at his sister's ignorance.

"The alarm went off. It was so loud I don't know how you could sleep through it" Ash filled in still sleepy.

May directed her eyes towards the neon red numbers that were presented on the clock. It read '7:31'.

"Oh that's right! I wanted to get up at 7:30 so I would have enough time to eat and have a little bit of practice" May said brightly.

"Your match starts at 9:00 doesn't it?" Brock asked.

May nodded her head to say yes. She then tied her bandanna on her head and collected her side pack and attached it to her.

"Well I'm off to get some breakfast. See you later guys" she said rushing out the door.

May ran swiftly to the lobby where she turned her attention to the front desk. She walked over to collect Combusken from Nurse Joy and began running outside. While running, May then took three sandwiches out of her side pack and began to scoff them down quickly. She was grateful that Brock had an idea of putting breakfast and sometimes lunch, depending on the food, inside their backpacks.

After a short jog to the Contest Hall, May released Combusken to begin training.

"Alright Combusken, our match is today so are you ready?" May asked determined.

It clutched its fist to symbolise a 'yes' with matching look on its face.

May spent the next hour practicing with hope to succeed in at least this round. She looked at the clock and it was roughly ten minutes to nine. May returned Combusken to its original poke ball and ran towards the entrance hall. She was running so fast in hope to get to the arena in time she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry" May apologised in a hurry.

She looked up to see Drew again rubbing his head from the impact. She didn't know whether to be annoyed to see him or pleased.

"Next time don't run into people May" he said rather softly. "Your match is on soon so you better hurry"

"Thanks, I know I'm really nervous" May said offering her hand to help Drew up.

He smiled warmly and took her hand. "You shouldn't be nervous, that'll-" he started

"Make your Pokemon just as nervous" they said simultaneously.

Using May as strength, Drew stood up perfectly with out releasing Mays hand. They stood there for a full two minutes without letting go when they were interrupted by the announcer.

"May you will have to-" she began, but she noticed what she was doing. "Oh am I interrupting-" she began slyly.

"-NO!" May said snapping back into reality while blushing furiously. She let go of Drew's hand very quickly and faced the announcer.

"I'm sorry, what?" May asked quickly in hope she would forget the scenario.

"You're match in next May, so I suggest you finish up here and follow me" she said grinning at the pair.

Drew simply looked at May with his usually smirk "Well good luck then May"

With that he just walked off leaving May once again speechless. May turned to follow the announcer to the arena while she tried to hide her rapidly deepening blush. May passed through the halls while hearing numerous screams and cheers that grew louder with every step. She tried to feel calm but she remained tense about it. May pushed the doors slowly to reveal the contest stadium that happily contained over 400 fans. She stepped on her side of the battle area and looked across to see Rosina stepping on.

They both smiled graciously at each other.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my sister" Rosina shouted.

Her voice echoed through the area so May was just able to hear her sister through the crowd's constant screams.

"Same here!" May shouted back confident.

The lights were shining on both of them as the referee stepped forward to begin the match.

"Ready! This battle shall now commence!"

"Go Combusken" May proclaimed while releasing the Pokemon she had used in her appeal round.

"Go Roselia!" Rosina announced presenting the same formation as May had. "Use petal dance!"

The leave-like Pokemon twirled around majestically as it released numerous leaves that charged towards Combusken.

"Quick use ember!" May directed loudly.

Combusken did as commanded and let loose a colossal fire attack that singed every last one of Roselia's petals. Both Roselia and Rosina had an identical face that represented shock.

"Now use double kick!"

Combusken began wildly kicking into the air, coming closer to Roselia when finally Roselia was hit. That took of 40 of the points. Roselia was pushed back and landed forcefully onto the ground. It resumed it's pose with a determined look in hopes to look unaffected,

"Roselia, use solar beam now!" Rosina shouted proudly.

'Solar beam?' thought May. That's the most powerful grass attack a Pokemon can learn.

Roselia was withdrawing light during the time May was carefully thinking of a strategy.

"Dodge it Combusken!" shouted May

A forceful beam of light was directed at Combusken and it hit right at target. Combusken was knocked back and slowly regained all of its strength to get up. Half of the total points were withdrawn from May's side. She began to panic but forced herself to remain calm for Combusken's sake.

"Quick attack now!" yelled May.

Combusken ran with as much speed as it could. Rosina had barely enough time to think before Combusken hit Roselia. The impact caused Roselia to fall to the ground. It got up again but looked more worn out that the previous attack.

Rosina was worried so decided on one particular move. "Giga drain now!"

Roselia began glowing neon green. The glowing light grew lager and broke of five glowing balls that travelled across and attached to Combusken. A sudden pain came to Combusken as the ball of light transferred energy from it to Roselia. Half of May's remaining score was taken off.

"Combusken use flamethrower now!"

A wild blaze of fire emerged from Combusken's beak and it was directed carefully at Roselia.

"Dodge it now!" Rosina commanded desperately.

There wasn't enough time to dodge. Flamethrower hit Roselia with a passion. Rosina knew that she would pay harshly for that attack. With a quick movement she looked up at the scoreboard but what she saw cause her to do a double-take. It only took of about 40 of her remaining score. The battle was getting really intense. Just one move from either one of them could finish the other one off.

"Time is up!" the announcer shouted.

Rosina and May looked up in disbelief. Five minutes were indeed up and the scores looked identical. The score board remained the same till one picture was magnified. It was May's.

May was surprised but happy at the same time. They both withdrew their Pokemon into their poke balls when Rosina walked over to May smiling too.

"You were a worthy opponent May, I'm glad I got to challenge you, even though I lost" Rosina said joyfully.

"Maybe we'll battle again someday"

"Maybe we will and next time, I'm going to win" Rosina proclaimed determined.

They both looked at each other determined. Brendan ran up to Rosina with a smile on his face.

"You did great Rosina" he said happily for her while locking her into a hug.

Rosina smiled and softly kissed him on the cheek. Brendan blushed madly, he still had to take in that they were suddenly 'going steady' as Rosina called it.

"Well we better go; I'll hopefully see you soon May"

"I promise you will" May mentioned smiling.

May turned around and closed her eyes to intake the moment. "YES!" she squealed happily.

May walked out of the arena and out of the building towards the Pokemon centre. She took out her poke ball and walked over to the front desk.

"You put up a great fight Combusken. Thank you" May said to the poke ball as she handed it to Nurse Joy.

I just need it to be looked at quickly; I've got to go back soon" May informed.

"Will twenty minutes be adequate?" Nurse Joy enquired happily.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in twenty minutes then" May assured as she headed out the doors.

She ran back to the Contest hall and entered the main entrance still thinking about how she will be in the final round.

Suddenly a voice over the P.A. system interrupted her thoughts.

"Well our first match between Caitlin and Drew is about to commence so grab your seats, this should one exciting match!"

May glanced at the analogue clock located on the wall that read '9:30'. May frantically ran to foyer and found an empty seat. She gazed down to see Drew on her right side and Caitlin on her left. She didn't know who to root for so she decided to just watch and observe both of their battle strategies considering whoever was victorious would be her next opponent.

"Start!" yelled the announcer as the crowds cheered with an uproar.

"Masquerain, GO!" Drew shouted as he threw a spherical object in the air. It opened to reveal a Pokemon with an appearance similar to a moth.

"Manectric!" proclaimed Caitlin throwing the same object into the air releasing a creature with the similar outline of a dog.

"Let the battle begin!" announced the referee vigorously.

Her voice was heard over the P.A. system but was soon drowned out by the thunderous roars provided by the audience observing the match. A bell sounded officially beginning the match.

"Go Manectric, use thunder now!" commanded Caitlin

It did as told and conducted voltage manufactured in it's own body. Manectric took aim at Masquerain and released a blinding flash of electricity. Without much chance for Drew to yell out a command, Masquerain was hit. Drew took a quick glance at the board to see that that attack had taken of one third of the total points.

Slightly frustrated Drew shouted "Use Quick attack!"

Masquerain flew swiftly towards Manectric. He had locked on target.

"Double team now!" Caitlin screamed in perfect timing.

Drew's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that and that not knowing her tactics would tear him down a notch. Clones of Manectric spread out around the ring till there were about 15 of them. Masquerain flew through the one it aimed at. It was one of the fake ones.

"Use hyper beam!" came Caitlin's voice.

All the clones transformed back to one and released a powerful blast of energy from its mouth. It hit directly and Masquerain collapsed to the ground. There was silence from the audience.

"Masquerain! Can you get up?" Drew yelled across the hall.

Small movements came from Masquerain were present.

"Masquerain doesn't seem to be moving that much and if it doesn't move soon, the battle will be declared over by default" said the woman said through the microphone.

As the tension was building up, Masquerain jumped up victoriously. Drew looked again at the score board. It went down to nearly nothing while Caitlin's score remained full.

Drew confidently smirked "Use stun spore!"

Masquerain released what appeared to be orange dust. Manectric being rather tired after the hyper beam wasn't able to avoid stun spore. It cascaded down slowly in a peaceful haze that caused Manectric to appear slightly drowsy and appeared unable to move.

"Good now use quick attack" Drew ordered.

Masquerain charged and this time hit Manectric forcefully on the ground. Caitlin glanced up to see that about one quarter of her points were removed. She was mentally punishing herself for appearing vulnerable. She was looking over at Manectric who was slightly struggling to get up and was snapped back to reality by -

"Hidden power!" Drew announced.

Caitlin was distracted and wasn't able to shout a command. Circles of blinding light appeared above Masquerain that rotated speedily and were released only to hit Manectric second later.

"This is such a comeback made by Drew and it appears that both are neck and neck" publicized the announced.

Stares from the crowd were brought in with most intensity at this moment. May was intrigued with the moment of concentration. Manectric jumped up with energy and resumed to what appeared to be full strength. Caitlin was ecstatic that it had recovered just in time to finish the battle.

"Finish this of with bite Manectric!" she instructed.

"Quick, use gust!" Drew swiftly followed with.

Manectric launched itself to attack when Masquerain pushed its wings to create wind. It hit Manectric fast and hard with such a force that it hit Caitlin back too. As she was being pushed back, there were gasps from the audience. She couldn't think of anything then, everything just seemed temporarily slow. It knocked Manectric of the floor where it became unable to battle and Caitlin was pushed hard against the wall.

The audience were all silent as she dropped to the ground unconscious. Her points were eliminated therefore making Drew the winner. A 'Congratulations' was present above Drew. He would have been happy at any other situation, but he was so shocked that the gust was so powerful to hurt another human in the arena. He ran over to see if she was alright along with the judges. He sat down next to her and looked carefully over her, she was breathing but only just.

"She'll be alright but we need to inform the hospital" informed one of the judges to another.

Drew was really shocked that he caused someone to need medical help. May came running down accompanied by Max, Brock and Ash. Ash knelt beside Drew to take a look at her.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" Drew said nervous almost about to break down.

They had never seen Drew so scared before. He was growing more nervous with every breath and May couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"It's alright Drew, we all saw what happened" Ash said scanning her carefully.

The judge talking to someone over the phone was heard in then distance.

"She has to go to hospital and I feel so guilty, I'm going with her to make sure she's okay" Drew said angrily and upset at the same time.

"Don't worry; I'll go to the hospital with her to make sure she's alright. You need to stay here" Ash said insightfully.

Five minutes had past when an ambulance arrived. Two men pulled a stretcher out from the back and rolled it over to Caitlin and carefully placed her on.

Ash and Drew were walking beside them and Ash asked if he was able to come with her to know she was going to be alright. They accepted his request and let him travel with them to the hospital. All Drew was able to see was Caitlin lying on the stretcher unconscious as they pulled her in the back.

"Will she be alright?" Drew asked on of the men holding the stretcher.

"We're not doctors but from what we were told she'll be fine, worst outcome is a concussion" he informed.

"A concussion!" both Drew and Ash shouted.

"That's it, I'm coming too!" Drew announced.

"No!" Ash said pulling him back. "You need to battle May in the final round. "Do it for the audience, do it for Caitlin and…do it for May"

Drew looked at Ash surprised. "Do you know?" he asked slightly blushing.

"Know what?" Ash asked surprised.

Drew almost fell over. "Oh never mind"

"I'll call you and tell her how she is" Ash said as the ambulance doors closed.

Drew looked gloomy at the vehicle as it drove away til it was out of site. He walked of hanging his head down low with his hand in his pockets to the waiting room.

May, Max and Brock were observing his as he miserably walked off.

"Wow, he cares about another person for once. He really is human" Max said amazed.

May hit Max softly across his head at his remark. She turned back to see Drew was out of sight so she decided to follow him.

Drew entered the waiting room depressed and slumped down on a random seat watching the TV screen.

"We will have to post-pone the final match due to personal issues. I'm sorry for the delay" apologised the announcer.

Drew turned his head from the TV screen to the floor.

"Are you alright?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Drew looked up to see May standing there looking concerned. Drew thought there was no point in hiding the fact that he was upset about the previous incident.

"No, I'm not to be honest" he said softly.

May sat down next to him and observed him. She never saw him like this and it was a whole new personality.

"She's going to be alright, you didn't mean to cause any harm"

Drew looked up slowly. He was slightly red but he wasn't crying. A small smile formed on his face as he looked at her.

"She may have a concussion though; I could have really hurt someone"

"It's not like you did anything on purpose. I bet this will all blow over soon enough" May reassured smiling.

"Ash is going to call to tell me how she is" Drew notified her.

"He only knows the number of our room. Why don't you stay the night with me? We have enough room" May asked hopefully.

Drew looked up surprised. "You mean you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind" May said brightly. "I just don't want to see you upset"

Realizing what she had been saying, she mentally kicked herself before she said anything that could be implied as something else.

"Alright then" Drew said standing up.

He looked happier than he did before. May saw this as an opportunity to cheer him up, seeing as she had some form of impact.

They walked out the waiting room into broad daylight when Brock and Max ran towards them.

"Hey guys" May welcomed. "Hey, would it be alright if Drew stayed with us tonight? Ash only knows our number and he wants to know about Caitlin and-" May didn't need to say anymore.

"Sure, that's alright with me" Brock assured.

Max looked up at Drew a little annoyed. "Sure he can stay if he wants"

May was excited that they allowed him to stay. She was acting as though she was a five year old was told she could have a puppy.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Max asked.

"Well there is a carnival on today" Brock said holding a guide of the town. "It goes on for a week and end's today so should we go"

"Defiantly! I love carnivals" stated May happily.

"Yeah, they used to have them all the time back in Pettleburg" Max said

All three of them looked at Drew waiting for him to say something. Realizing they were waiting for him to speak he looked up.

"Yeah sure thing. Having fun can't be a bad thing" he said though he didn't seem excited.

"Okay, so it's settled. We're going to the carnival" Brock announced.

Half an hour had passed from when they decided what to do. They followed Brock who tightly held the map.

"We're here" declared Brock tucking away the map.

All four of them looked up to see a huge sign saying 'Alvetaro Carnival'.

"Well that's…..original" commented Drew smirking

"Well at least we're here" Max mentioned.

They all walked inside to see that the carnival was filled with amazing rides and stalls and luckily wasn't too crowded. Brock and Max separated to go check out some of the shows on, while Drew and May went on a few rides.

May and Drew first went on the Dodgems. It had always been both their favourite ride so it was obviously their first choice. They both chose separate cars and were aiming for each other the whole period, laughing the entire time.

Next they went to get some cotton candy and occasionally saw Brock and Max in the crowd. After finishing the candy, the both decided to go on the largest roller coaster in the park. 'The Colossal-Coaster' was something that May had seen in brochures but never got to see up close. Both we scared but forced themselves to ride it. They reached higher than any other roller coaster had brought them and they enjoyed it more than any other.

They rode one ride after another until they met up with Brock and Max at around 3:30. Max wanted to go inside the 'Spooky House' since he only attempted once and ended up crying at the front entrance.

They walked in the dark house when several fake 'monsters' jumped out at them like programmed. Every now and then May was startled and grabbed Drew's arm for reassurance.

The four of them challenged each other at several games that the majority were won by Drew.

At 5:30 they realized Drew had left them. May looked around frantically when she saw him at a game stall playing the hardest game in the park. It was always rigged so hardly anyone actually ever won. She walked up to him as the man at the counter congratulated him bewildered as he handed over a stuffed Skitty toy to Drew.

"Drew, did you actually win?" May asked in disbelief.

"Sure did" he said simply. "This is for you"

Drew gave the Skitty toy to her gently. It was the size of a real Skitty and so soft. After meeting back up with Brock and Max, May explained what happened and gave the Skitty toy to Brock so he could place it carefully in his backpack.

Several more rides were ridden and more games were played until it grew dark. Brock glanced at his watch.

"It's 10 o'clock. The park is going to close soon so we better forward out" Brock said.

"Wait!" May exclaimed. "Before we ever leave a carnival me always ride the Ferris wheel"

Brock looked at Max "It's a tradition!" cried Max.

"Alright" Brock smiled. "Max you go with me and May, you go with Drew"

"What! Why does he get to go with May!" Max asked appalled.

"I know what I'm doing now get on the ride" Brock whispered while shoving him forwards.

They left Drew and May a little stunned as they glanced at each other lightly blushing.

They followed Brock and Max to the line up that wasn't too short. When it was their turn to step on, they looked more carefully at the carriage. It was an opened roof one which May always loved. It had only one side but was still very safe.

Drew sat down first and then was followed by May. The seat was rather comfortable and warm. The ride began as the Ferris wheel motioned anti-clockwise. After three turns the Ferris wheel stopped to let the first passengers get off. They were only tree seat from the top and as their turn cam to being up the top there was a malfunction. It was only going to take a minute or two to fix according to the man in charge of the ride.

The stars were scattered across the night sly so majestically. The moon in the distance glowed a heavily silver that reflected May's skin perfectly.

"Thanks for coming here today Drew" May said graciously.

"Thanks for taking me" Drew said politely

"You know Drew, you've been different. You've been well…nice" May explained.

Drew looked over to her. "Well maybe your nice-ness is wearing of on me" Drew said sardonically.

May laughed a little at his response. Drew looked back over at May nervously.

"Well, thank you" he said quietly.

They both smiled warmly at each other as they got locked in a trance. Suddenly a red-coloured light sped vertically into the air. When it reached a certain hight it exploded with a bang followed by a crackling sound revealing beautiful red sparkles shimmering down.

"Fireworks!" May exclaimed happily as two more of different colours exploded in the air.

During the fireworks, the Ferris wheel began moving again. May and Drew were let down along with Brock and Max. They sat and watched them until the final firework faded into the cold night air.

"Wow this was a great day!" Max commented gleefully.

"It sure was" May said smiling.

Sleepiness suddenly overcame Max as he became slower in walking.

"Come on, we better go back" announced Brock. He picked Max up and carried him using the 'piggy-back' technique.

They walked back to the Pokemon centre after what seemed like forever but in reality was only half an hour.

They walked into the hallway until they found their room. Brock inserted the key which unlocked the door silently. Brock opened it and let everyone inside. He stepped in last, locking the door. They May, Max and Brock took of their accessories (i.e. bandanna, glasses etc.)

"I'll take the top buck so you can sleep in the bottom one alright Drew?" Brock asked warmly.

He simply smiled. "Yeah, thanks"

Brock and Max went to their bunks and fell asleep in minutes. Drew walked over and payed his attention to the phone. May could sense he was still really worried about Caitlin. She could sympathise with him so she decided to site at the desk right near him for company and maybe an occasional chat.

May gazed at the clock that projected the neon numbers '11:23'. May realised that she hadn't written in her diary that day yet. She walked to her bag, took out her book and walked back over to the desk where she was sitting. As she took out the same pen she used for her last entry Drew transferred his attention to what May was doing.

"What's that?" he asked fascinated.

"It's my diary or journal if you will" she answered.

"Can I see?"

"No you can't see!" She snapped at him.

"Well can I write a message then?" he requested seriously.

May looked at him to see what he was up to. His facial expression was clean; maybe he did just want to write a message.

May wrote in the date and then handed Drew the pen. He read allowed as he wrote.

_27th October 2005_

_Hi I'm Drew, Master co-ordinater. Since I'll be in this diary a lot I thought I should write something._

May saw what he wrote so far and tried to grab the pen off his. She failed to retrieve it as Drew pulled it away from her every attempt.

_So I wanted to write that May is well…a considerably good co-ordinater who mainly wins dure to luck. _

May had to get the pen off him somehow but couldn't. Drew scribbled something silently and then handed the pen to May.

"Before I give you the book, you have to promise not to read what I wrote" he said with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes. "Just give me my book back"

He handed it to her as she snatched it from him. May grabbed the pen and opened the book. She diverted her eyes from whatever Drew wrote to her own work.

_Yes that is Drew. The one I mention yesterday. He's staying here the night in case Ash rings. There was an accident today where Masquerain's gust pushed her against the wall knocking her unconscious. I really hope she's alright…She's been such a help to me even though I've only talked to her briefly. Now that I think about it, I'm really worried about her. But I know she'll be alright…I have faith._

A small tear escaped her eye as she looked up at Drew still staring at the telephone. May looked down at the book and resumed writing.

_I beat Rosina today so I'll be chalanging Drew tomorrow. He seems very skilled from when I saw him last. Even though he may be a jerk sometimes…he seems really compassionate. I still can't believe I suggested he stayed here the night. What got into me? Not that I regret it, I just can't believe I did it without him relating it to something else. _

_We also went to the fair today, it was so much fun! We went on rides, played games and Drew even won me a life-size Skitty toy. The fireworks at the end were beautiful, I'm glad that it ended like that since I absolutely love fireworks. It overall was a really great day despite the incident._

_Well it's getting late once again so I better go to sleep. I need all my strength for tomorrow battle._

_May. _

She returned the book to her side pack and slipped under the covers. It was a cold night so May pulled the covers tightly over her shoulders. The soft sound of Max's snoring that she heard every night eventually got her to sleep.

May woke up for no apparent reason, she had a dreamless sleep and no noises were to be heard. It was still dark and the only light in the room was provided by the read neon light of the clock and the silver glow of the moon.

May turned her head and stared at the digital clock beside her. It read '1:24'. Drew was still us, staring at the phone at his hour? May silently got out of bed and walked over to Drew who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Drew it's so late, why don't you go to sleep?" May asked yawning.

Drew turned his head towards May. "Maybe you're right"

"Of course I am, Ash will ring in the morning so it is best if you get some sleep" May said considerately.

"Alright then" Drew agreed as he removed his jacket

They both covered themselves in their blankets and nestled up. Only after a few second, Drew could hear something. He turned and faced May only to see her shivering.

"May?" Drew said just above a whisper.

"Hmm?" she asked turning her head to Drew.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little" May lied.

"That's not just a little. Come over here, my body heat should warm you up" Drew suggested.

He could not believe what he just said. Neither could May for that matter. She was surprised but something inside forced her to go over to him. She walked up and slid in the blanket that Drew opened for her. Still a little shocked, she nuzzled up towards him. He was right, she felt a lot warmer. Drew felt warmer as well, he was still amazed that he had suggested for her to share his blankets and that she actually took up his request. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. May shifted her head up and pulled her hands over his shoulders. They were so comfortable they both drifted to sleep in moments thanking everything that brought themselves to this.


	6. An Unexpected Detour

**Hello everyone. It has been…almost two years since the last update. I would like to apologise to everyone who have taken the time to read this story and then been disappointed at how it was never finished. Well, now we're continuing it. I might also like to add that this was my entire fault. I lost the story a year and a half ago and just lost the will to write since I lost about 7000 words. Now, this chapter was originally supposed to be the last chapter, which was why it was going to be part two. But I've changed it so this is now chapter six, because if this was the last chapter, it would have been rushed and abruptly finished. Now, seems to really hate me as I've been trying to upload this for a week. It hasn't let me upload it as a document. But thank you all for putting up with me and also reviewing asking me to update, that along with my co-writer managed to get me to actually continue. So thank you, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**An Unexpected Detour:**

It was early morning as Max woke up in his bed in the Pokemon centre. He yawned as he clambered down the ladder and put his glasses on. Straight a way Max saw a sight he'd thought he'd never see. Max pinched himself to check if he was having a nightmare, it hurt it was real. His sister and Drew were cuddled up together in bed.

"HOLY COW!" Max screamed waking everyone in the room up and causing Brock to fall out of his bed in shock.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MY SISTER!" Max shouted this comment directed at Drew, May blushed crimson

"N…nothing….hap…pend!" May stuttered. There was the sound of a girl's laughter from the door.

They all turned to see Rosina standing there

"You know when I said get a room, I meant one alone," Rosina joked before laughing again

"Anyway I only came to say keep the noise down…some of us are trying to sleep" Rosina added before leaving.

Suddenly the phone rang and Brock who was nearest to it answered, everyone turned to watch him.

"Hi Ash…yeah…ok…see ya," Brock answered before putting the phone back and turning back to the others

"Caitlin's fine….she's just woken up" Brock informed. Drew nodded, May slipped out of bed so Drew could get out. Drew got out of bed and pulled his jacket on.

"I'm going to the hospital" he said before leaving the room. As soon as he was outside Drew sighed with relief not knowing that May was behind him.

"See, I told you she was going to be fine," May spoke barely above a whisper.

Drew slowly turned to look back at her.

"Yeah, well I was hoping so. I'm going to the hospital to say sorry in person," he said turning back in the direction he was headed.

May continued to gaze at his face that he seemed to be hiding. May never thought she's miss the old Drew. The sarcastic, ego-centric Drew who would often poke fun at her at every moment possible. He seemed to more sensitive though, it was the fact that he seemed depressed ever since the incident. She could understand why though, but hopefully the visit would prove that Caitlin was indeed alright and he could find a way to forget it.

"Wait!" May yelled all of a sudden raising her hand in the air as a natural habit.

He had walked only a few feet away from her and stopped as she called out to him, wanting to see what she wanted. Drew turned with a plain expression on his face, waiting to see what she wanted.

May paused for a second remembering why she held Drew up. She released the strength in her arm and lowered it to tightly grip her other hand while fidgeting.

"I'll come too" she managed to get out. "It's an hour's walk to the hospital and I want to see her too."

Though one of Drew's features was spending time in solitude, he though a companion on the way would be a pleasant change.

Drew, hands were tightly inserted in his pockets, simply looked at May and turned back around. May shrugged, he could have said something for better indication. She walked up to his left side at her usual pace feeling slightly awkward; she wanted to get a conversation started in hope to revive Drew's old personality. May opened her mouth to speak but she immediately stopped herself. She always did that at an uncomfortable moment but she never knew to herself why.

"First, I need to give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy. I want them to be in great health for the competition. I suggest you do the same unless you want my victory to be a clean sweep."

Well, at least his old self was dwelling in there somewhere and managed to resurface every now and then. Drew made his may to the counter with May behind them. Both of them withdrew their pokeballs from their selected casing and placed them on the desk. May noticed that Drew had only placed five; Drew noticed her look and answered her inquiring look.

"I'm holding on to Masquerain, just incase."

She nodded and they proceeded to walk outside the centre. The silence and awkwardness returned and May once against felt pressure to make conversation. At the corner of his eye, Drew could see her struggling to get something out. To avoid getting the situation more discomfiting he decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for coming with me," he said simply without diverting his gaze from the road they were walking.

His hands were still in his pockets; he wasn't even smirking which was defiantly out of the ordinary for him. May looked at him sincerely while she felt a little more confident to talk and maybe bring up a conversation.

"You're welcome. Like I said I want to see her too," she said smiling.

Drew smirked while turning his direction away from May's constant gaze "Yeah, maybe that's it."

May glared at him surprised. He seemed to be turning back to the original Drew.

The morning sun was glaring down on them. May looked up observing the sky looking thoughtful while listening to the noises of the area such as the birds softly twittering and the ruffling of the leaves. The signature smirk said it all. Maybe he was getting over the incident.

Tangled up in the bushed were three forms listening to their conversation.

"Now I can't hear anything" the woman complained while fidgeting from between the other two.

"That's cause dey stopped talkin'" one said annoyed glaring at her in the dark.

He had a thick Boston accent and the voice was rather raspy. The other figure found his way out with difficulty and came out with scratches detailed on his arms. He breathed heavily as a relief to the lack of oxygen in the bushes.

The woman emerged from the bushed obviously irritated. She was holding in her tight grip, a cat like Pokemon known as a Meowth. They were the not so industrious members of the infamous 'Team Rocket'.

"Well they're walking all by themselves so they're defenceless" Jessie spoke up joyfully.

The others stared at her as if she was stating the blindingly obvious and in several cases, she was. James and Meowth exchanged odd looks as they gazed back up at Jessie to see if they could figure out what she was thinking.

"They're finalists in the contest they must have pretty decent Pokemon. And we know the twerp pretty well so this should be easy enough!" Jessie announced.

"But they're going to the hospital to see someone" James informed a little surprised.

"Then we'll _drive _them there" she proclaimed winking.

The other two simply sighed. It was useless fighting Jessie, she always ended up victorious in any case.

The sounds of birds singing and leaves brushing against each other once again surrounded May and Drew and they walked steadily to the hospital. They each regularly stone glances without each other knowing. May was smiling brightly and every time she looked at Drew he appeared to be his regular self. Hands in his pockets and a smirk planted on his face; May was pleased he was pretty much over the accident. The silence was slowly breaking her so she went to steal another glance. Her eyes turned to focus on Drew and she noticed his eyes were already transfixed on her. He was smiling warmly as they walked along the dusty track. Drew's face suddenly altered to a surprised look, his eyes blinked twice and he diverted his gaze by looking down toward the ground. His cheeks were tinged light pink out of embarrassment of being caught staring at her. May blushed slightly and turned to look back to the road ahead of them. She hated every second of the silence so she had to break it.

"Drew?" she asked inquisitively, still not looking at him.

"What!?" he responded almost too quickly.

He sounded a little apprehensive and his quick response gave May a little jolt. She felt nervous now, she hadn't actually thought of anything to say. She looked at Drew noticing that for one of the first times in his life he looked nervous. Without noticing, they stopped walking down the track to stand still. There was yet another silence between them that was very awkward. Drew didn't even notice that he was stepping closer to May. He was now close enough to brush the small strands of hair away from her face. Suddenly the sound of tires pushing against the road could be heard in the distance growing louder till a red medium-sized convertible came to an abrupt stop in front of the two. The doors sounded as two figures emerged from the car. One was a man with light purple hair that was almost completely hidden by an old-fashioned cap. His clothes contrasted with that to resemble a velvet green suit. A lady stepped out with magenta hair tightly tied up in a high bun. She wore small glasses with lilac frames to match a loose lilac blouse and a long white skirt. They appeared to be middle aged judging by the light wrinkles on their faces.

"Hello children what are doing walking in the middle of the road all _alone?_" the man asked nicely.

Drew and May looked up at them cautiously. Drew stepped in front of May is a protective manner.

"We're on our way to the hospital to see someone if you _must _know" he answered irritated.

"Oh but dears, that's almost and hour away by foot. We're on our way to the hospital as well, why don't we give you a ride?" the woman offered sweetly.

Drew leaned his head back and whispered "No big surprised that they're going to the hospital". May giggled lightly trying not to offend them in case they heard what Drew had said. May contemplated for a second and shot a concerned look towards Drew's face. He nodded and faced the two adults.

"No we're fine to walk thanks" Drew responded a little rudely.

Drew didn't like them; his intuition told him that there was something suspicious about them, something he couldn't trust. He took hold of May's hand and began to walk around the car to leave the two standing there.

"Alright then, I see can see you would rather be alone with each other" the female said slyly.

A blush the hue of red crept up on both their faces and May ripped away her hand away from Drew's grip out of embarrassment. She then turned to face them trying to return her face to its original pigment.

"Alright we'll come!" she half-yelled trying to hide her embarrassment.

A malicious smile crept on both of the adults faces. The opened the back doors to let Drew and May in. May placed her left foot on the frame of the door and looked back at Drew who appeared to be half shocked and half disappointed. She gave him a sympathetic look while prompting him to come over. He just gave up on his thoughts and shrugged as he walked toward the door and followed May into the back seat of the car.

It was only a few moments after the car took off that the older couple proposed a topic of conversation.

"So, is there a reason you two are going to the hospital?" The women asked politely yet, in such a way that caused Drew to slightly raise his eyebrows.

"We're going to make a short visit to see a friend," he replied with indifference in his voice.

He felt that even though they were doing them both a favour, it gave him less time with May which was his highlight of their journey. The woman who looked back to see their faces, held an expression of clearly forged sadness.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But you'll get their faster with us driving."

The reminder of being driven caused him to scoff and fold his arms with an evident frown planted on his lips. Being assisted was something he was unfamiliar of, and having May see him requiring help had somewhat hurt his pride. A few minutes of silence passed until a light laugh was heard from the front. Feeling even more suspicion, he opened his mouth to ask what she found so hilarious however, the car halted. His mistrust of the couple was rewarded when they exited the car and removed their disguise which revealed them as Jessie and James from Team Rocket.

May gasped and Drew growled. He knew he shouldn't have entered the car. He swiftly grabbed the door handle and pushed the door to escape the convertible. May followed as he ran out to face Jessie and James.

"Why have you dragged us all the way out here?" Drew demanded.

They both laughed; proud that they had begun their trap without fail.

"To steal your Pokemon, naturally. Now hand them over now and we won't battle you!" James exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have our Pokemon with us!" May yelled.

This caused both of them to falter in their laughing and their smiles dropped.

"What!?" came a voice from the boot of the car.

Meowth emerged from the boot with a brown box with neon red numbers on the front reading the number '3.' It soon became apparent to both Drew and May that what he was holding was a bomb and it was currently activated at three minutes and counting.

"Dey got no Pokemon? Then what's the point of this?" Meowth yelled.

Drew was contemplating over the situation and believed that the only way they would get out of the situation was by battling with Masquerain. He reached down to his belt where he kept his pokeballs and grabbed the only one present.

"This is the only Pokemon we have. And if you want it, you have to fight me!"

With this, he threw the ball and a white light released itself from the spherical container. In an instant, the white light grew and took shape of Masquerain. When Team Rocket finally acknowledged the scene taking place, Jessie withdrew a pokeball of hers and released Dustox. The bomb indicated that only two and a half minutes were left until it exploded.

"Dustox, use toxic!" Jessie commanded.

"Dodge it!" Drew yelled towards his Pokemon.

Masquerain did just as it was told and quickly flew out of the firing range of Dustox's toxic attack.

"Masquerain, use quick attack now!"

The flying Pokemon sped quickly towards its opponent and collided with it head on multiple times. After a few strikes, the attack ceased and left Dustox slightly injured. In anger, Jessie grabbed a second pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Go, Seviper!"

With that, a glowing white ball released from the pokeball and then took the shape of Seviper.

"What!" exclaimed Drew and May simultaneously.

"This is a one on one battle. We don't have another Pokemon to fight with," Drew yelled heatedly at Team Rocket.

"Exactly! It makes it easier for us to win then doesn't it." James yelled.

"Seviper, poison tail!" commanded Jessie whom now wore a smug expression at her plan.

Drew was focused on his anger at their unfair game play and couldn't call out a command it time. Masquerain was hit by Seviper's attack and fell to the floor in pain.

"No! Are you alright Masquerain?" Drew asked anxiously as he ran over to his Pokemon's side.

May wore a worried expression as she watched Drew look fearful. It was an emotion that she never associated with Drew. He was always calm, cool and often smug. But after knowing Drew for a while, she was able to determine that he was not the type of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve. He only showed his worry when there was no other way to overcome it, or when his Pokemon were injured. She loved how he was so caring about them, something she grew to be like after she began co-ordinating. But she didn't want to stand idly by and watch Drew save them both. She wanted to help and actually contribute to saving the, from Team Rocket.

"You can do it Masquerain! Just try to get up, I know you can do it!" she cried joyously.

Motivating Masquerain was all she could really think of. She though she sounded somewhat stupid for a moment until the Pokemon began to get up from the ground. Within a few second it was back in the air and ready to fight. Drew looked back at May, slightly surprised. She smiled nervously and Drew returned the favour by smiling back. The clock read '1' indicating that the box would explode within 60 seconds.

"Good! Use stun spore now Masquerain!"

Just as commanded, Masquerain released a yellow spore that was making its way over to Dustox. In a moment of panic, Jessie commanded Dustox to use gust. It did as ordered and flapped its wings fiercely and created a wind that propelled the spore away from them. Noticing this move, Drew commanded gust from his own Pokemon and Masquerain followed. Suddenly, the gust was travelling in both direction and fashioned a small whirlwind that carried the stun spore to both opponents. Unable to avoid the spore, they covered their eyes with their hands and all became stunned and therefore were unable to move. All they could do was stare at each other until it would ware off but this assumption was proved incorrect when they heard a sudden beeping noise. An explosion erupted from the box and sent Drew, May and Masquerain into the air. They landed a few hundred meters away and into the forest. All members of Team Rocket and Jessie's Pokemon escalated into the sky high enough for a small twinkle to form. However due to being stunned, they were unable to recite their most common phrases of 'Team Rocket's blasting off again.'


End file.
